


don’t you need me, oh baby boy

by eastcoastthrilla



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Baby Boy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sub!Tyler, cheesy as all heck, joshler - Freeform, jumping right into it, possesive!josh, this is super short, yes this title is a glass animals lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastcoastthrilla/pseuds/eastcoastthrilla
Summary: the boys blow off some post-show steam





	don’t you need me, oh baby boy

“Ty, I don’t think you know what you do to me,” Josh let out a breathy sigh.  
Tyler just hummed to himself and continued to pepper the other man’s neck with kisses.   
Strong hands gripped Tyler’s hips tight enough to leave bruises. He didn’t care, he loved it when Josh marked him up.  
He loved how possessive he was.  
The whole time they were on stage, this was all that Josh could think about.  
How much he wanted to slam tyler against the wall and hear him whine. He got hard just thinking about it.  
Tyler palmed him through his shorts and Josh groaned. “Baby boy...”  
That only caused Tyler to continue his actions in a more needy manner. He loved it when Josh called him that. It made him feel so special. It was a name meant just for him.  
Josh licked into Tyler’s mouth, earning a whine from the smaller man.   
Soft footsteps came from somewhere near them backstage.   
The boys didn’t notice the noise at first, but the moment they did, they were tearing apart from each other and running for their trailer.  
Josh didn’t even notice that his lip was bleeding until they were panting up against the vehicle. Tyler bit it in their haste to get away.  
“Josh, your lip.”  
The yellow haired man ran his tongue across his bottom lip, it got rid of the blood for only a second before it started dribbling again.  
Tyler muttered a string of apologies as he dragged his thumb over the other man’s injury.  
The gesture seemed so sweet, so profound to Josh that he was about to go in for another kiss, bloody lip completely forgotten.   
Tyler broke the space between them when he tilted his head to catch Josh’s lips in a chaste kiss. They stayed like that for a while.   
Josh pinning Tyler against the back of their trailer, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.  
And suddenly, the nights actions went from those of pure lust, to those of unconditional love.   
No matter how cheesy and overused it sounded.


End file.
